Shoal the Nereid
|allegiance = Neutral |name = Shoal the Nereid |image = Shoal.png |area = Area West of High Hedge |hit_points = 51 |xp_value = 5000 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 20 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |s_v_spell = 13 |items = Pearl |bg1ee_tbp1 = |bg1ee_wo_sod = yes |bg1_wo_totsc = yes |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = |bg2ee_tbp2_got = no |bg2ee_soa = no |bg2ee_tob = no |bg2_soa_wo_tob = no |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2_tob = no |relatives = |reputation = |breath = 13 }}Shoal the Nereid is a slave of the ogre mage Droth, in the Shipwreck's Coast area west of High Hedge. When talked to for the first time, she will kiss the character she is talking to, no matter their decision. *This will instantly kill this character, even if it's Gorion's Ward themselves, and thus potentially lead to a "Game Over".Shoal's original dialogue, responses 2, 4 + 6: Kill(LastTalkedToBy) * Since the Enhanced Edition's v2.5, Gorion's Ward will not die but – unless a save vs. breath is made with a penalty of 2 – lose all hit points but one and fall asleep. The same may happen to any other party member, if chosen to talk to her, or this one – with the same saving throw allowed – will lose all health and die, though not permanently. Which option the party member will suffer from, is randomized.Shoal's enhanced dialogue, responses 2, 6 + 10: !IsGabber(Player1) RandomNum(2,2) ---- ReallyForceSpellRES("SHOAL1",LastTalkedToBy)Shoal's enhanced dialogue, responses 3, 7 + 11: !IsGabber(Player1) RandomNum(2,1) ---- ReallyForceSpellRES("SHOAL",LastTalkedToBy)Shoal's enhanced dialogue, responses 4, 8 + 12: IsGabber(Player1) RandomNum(2,2) ---- ReallyForceSpellRES("SHOAL1",LastTalkedToBy)SHOAL.splSHOAL1.spl At this point, Shoal will become hostile and attack the party, but will surrender, and will revive the slain party member with 1 hp if her plea for help is considered:, after which the party will be confronted by Droth. (With little chance to re-equip and heal, so it is best to have her kill and revive a ranged fighter, or the party member that you can best leave standing idly by.) Alternatively, the party can choose to kill Shoal without reputation loss. Completing Shoal's mini-quest awards 750 XP. Killing her instead awards 5000 XP without incurring reputation loss. If Shoal is attacked quickly enough after completing her mini-quest, then she can be slain for the additional 5000 XP without incurring reputation loss. Dialog First Encounter "Please to help me, will you? I am alone on this desolate dry-land and who knows what lurks in these woods." : 1:- Accompany me and I will make certain you are safe! :: Wonderful! Perhaps a kiss to show my appreciation? : 2:- You would only slow me down. :: Then might I have a parting kiss? I doubt I'll see you again. : So, whichever response you choose, it leads to a deadly kiss from the Nereid, which you can accept or attempt to decline: : 1:- Far be it from me to turn down a kiss from a comely lass. ::: 2:- It is not my place to do so. I hardly know you. :::: I am truly sorry, but I must insist T She then turns hostile, but take care not to kill her too fast, or she won't be able to resurrect your teammate, nor will her master Droth appear. After Fighting "No! This is no longer fun! I cannot die for this! They are my actions, but not my intent! I can but do as I am bid by the master!" : 1:- Restore my fallen and explain your actions, else I shall continue! : 2:- These are mere words to try to save your skin! You'll not fool me! Die and wash away! Take care not to kill Shoal when she attacks, or she won't be able to raise your teammate, nor will her master Droth appear. Use your weakest combatant to attack and she'll throw in the towel soon enough. If you're quick and evil you can kill her after the encounter for the 750xp for the quest, and 5000xp and her pearl for her death, with no repercussions. References